


CMBYN Microfic : "Look at me."

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CMBYN Microfic Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Regret, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Look at me, and ask me what’s wrong.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : "Look at me."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt '"Look at me"'.

You take me into your arms and tell me how happy you are to see me again.

Am I happy to be home?

I don’t need to answer, you’re already asking me about my time in Italy. About the people I met.

Did I have a good time?

You don’t see it, do you? You’re not even looking at me.

If you did, you would know.

Know this isn’t me. Not really.

The man you knew, he’s still there. He never got on that train.

Look at me, and ask me what’s wrong.

Look, and see that I’m not him.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
